


Hulk Like Girls.

by scibfs (bearprincess)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, always-a-girl!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/scibfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes to find a very interested Hulk in her bed. PWP ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Like Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Spades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades). See at the end.

“Bruce?” It’s about seven a.m. and Tony is woken up by heavy breathing that sounds suspiciously like Bruce is having another PTSD nightmare. She rolls over to him lazily, though she was fully awake the second she realized he could be in danger.

“NOT BANNER.” He sounds like he just said “BANNER SUCKS” in nicer words. That’s good. Tony can work with playing nice.

“Alright, got that, big guy.” Tony wrapped her arms around the still regular human fleshy Hulk’s neck, though the green is rapidly spreading down his chest and legs, and he flashes his radiant green eyes at her. He looks down at her body, and Tony really can’t help but smile. He’s worse than a twelve year old kid; his eyes are plastered to her naked breasts with no intention of looking up. She snaps her fingers to bring his attention back to her face and he almost looks embarrassed, and certainly doesn’t know what to do. “It’s okay,” she says, pushing back Hulk’s hair flat against his growing head and god that is one strange sensation. His head slowly growing makes her hand look like a doll’s hand.

For funsies, or maybe because yeah, she’s been secretly curious for like months now—damn his weirdly resilient pants—she looks down between his legs. Big; way big. At least as big as Banner’s forearm, and she knits her eyebrows in a fit of frustration. So she can’t do that. She strokes him anyway, fingers gently exploring the planes of his big green cock, and the low groan that emits from the Hulk’s throat should not be as sexy as it is. The grip on her arm is seriously painful, though, so she looks at him and says “Ow!” He stops immediately, like she figured he might, and her hand stills on his cock. “You like that?”

Hulk nods furiously, which makes Tony’s lips twitch up in a smirk. He’s cute. Like, actually cute, not cute in the “I-can’t-fuck-Banner-so-you’ll-do” way. He tries to smile apologetically (it turns out as more of a sneer but the eyes are very familiar) and Tony kisses his cheek to hide her chuckle. Her arm will bruise but honestly, Bruce has done that before and it’s no big deal. She can’t straddle his waist but she manages to straddle his thigh, and she brings his fingers up to her mouth to maybe show him it’s okay. She kisses and licks softly, and the big guy mewls, and she looks up at his face to see him biting his lip. Monster of few words, then. She laughs at the quip of her thoughts and Hulk looks at her with his big puppy eyes, like he’s already screwed something else up.

She smothers his worries by kissing his mouth again, and is more than a little surprised when he can kiss her back and it feels… good. Not weird, or anything. Wild and fast and strong, everything she could want from this much. His mouth is hot and wide, and the thought of straddling his face and fucking it sends a jolt up her spine and she moans against his lips. Hulk pulls back with concern knitting his eyebrows. “GOOD NOISE?”

“Good, big guy, good. I like your mouth,” she says, and the Hulk smiles a proportionately gigantic amount.

“CALL ME HULK,” he says, and Tony nods and tries not to laugh at the way he sounds like a callgirl. His hips buck up and Tony is left lurching and clutching with both hands at one of his broad shoulders.

“You want more, Hulk?” He nods, and Tony chews on her lip for a bit trying to figure this out. His dick gives the phrase “raging boner” a whole new plane of existence, really. His finger touches her cheek, and she smiles against the gentle touch, wrapping her hands around the bottom of Hulk’s index finger. She kisses the tip again, watching Hulk carefully, and opens her mouth to suck on the end of it to the first knuckle. It’s a familiar weight, familiar skin taste. Tony smiles luridly at the delicious implications as she pulls back, and she hollows her cheeks and sucks down to the knuckle. Her throat convulses around him, his fingernail slightly scratching, and Hulk is definitely pleased, like that sight is very familiar to him and he’s supposed to like it. Maybe it is; Tony doesn’t understand the Banner-to-Hulk memory sharing ratio (Bruce doesn’t either) but she knows there is one.

“Mmm, alright. Let’s set some ground rules.” The Hulk nods like he would have suggested it if he could have. It’s kind of weird, seeing him be obedient. She expects him to pull out a legal pad and a pen at any moment. “I don’t want to hurt myself.” A curt nod. “So I don’t want you inside me.” A small frown comes after that statement, but he still nods, and she kisses him on the corner of his big green mouth for understanding. “But we’ll figure something out for you, Jolly Green. Okay? Do you know how lube works?” Hulk shakes his head. Damn. Tony was hoping that was engrained in their shared memory banks or something. She pulls out the bottle and sets it beside them on the bed.

The Hulk reaches for it, but she taps him on the wrist to stop it. Can he even feel that? Or is it like a gnat? He stops, though, that’s what’s important, and she flips off the cap. “Think I should do this first, big g—Hulk.” He nods like that much was obvious, and that's got so much Banner smugness in it she finds herself smiling again. He watches her carefully as she squirts the lube into her palm in a neat little dime-sized pile. She hands it to him, and he gets all focused and ready to squeeze it just as gently as she did, but ends up squirting it all over her body from her chest to her thighs. The coldness of it makes her shiver and Hulk's eyebrows are knit in that tight line again. But she only takes some off herself and rubs it in her hands, nods towards the Hulk's hand, and oofs when he sets it in her lap.

"You just want to make me feel good, right?" Hulk grins and kisses the side of her face. It's adorable, really; she wishes she could take a picture of him doing that sort of thing. Well, anything is better than him being a surly asshole. Maybe vast amounts of sex was all the army really needed to calm him down. He snaps at her--actually snaps at her--to bring her attention back to him, and Tony smiles because he's still got the fast learner thing going on. "So. I want this finger inside me, and I'm going to get my other hole ready for you." He points to her mouth and cocks his head, and she shakes her head and thumbs down the cleft of her ass. His eyebrows rise up, but he nods again. "When I'm ready I'll give you the OK sign--like this." She makes a circle with her thumb and forefinger, and he nods at that too. He's huffing and bucking a little more, and Tony knows the poor guy is getting impatient, so she plants a loud smooch to his temple. He rubs the place she kissed like a schoolboy with a crush that just got what he wanted. "You've been waiting for this," she says, thinking of all the times she's kissed the Hulk post-battle after he's kicked ass and saved the day.

"YES," he growls in comfirmation, and one hand comes up and rubs against her back. She sighs softly and lets her spine curve into it, and he smiles down at her and drums his fingers against her. He takes his lubed hand and slides it between her legs, and she sits up on her knees so he can slide a finger in and _God_ that feels good. His finger is just slightly bigger than Banner's dick and it hits every place she wants it to as she slides down to his knuckle. Slowly, she starts rocking down on his finger. He crooks inside her and she moans, eyes rolling back as her stomach muscles tighten in ways they never have before. She looks at him and he's looking at her, where they connect, the slick spot on his thigh where her wetness and lube mix, and he swallows in a way she's wont to interpret as approval. She drops her fingers to her thigh where the lube he accidentally sprayed on her sits and coats them. Down, back; she tries hard to relax as she pushes into the tight muscle of her ass, and once she's got a finger in the Hulk's eyes get wider.

She smiles in some form of coital victory and moans outright when their fingers crook simultaneously. "You can--nnn--feel that, can't you? Isn't it haahhhh--" she shuts her eyes and fucks herself faster on his finger for a moment, "--good? You feel good, baby; Hulk, yeahhh." He waves that misstep away and shoves his finger rougher inside her, which makes her free hand clutch on his shoulder for just the barest amount of leverage. She hears her loud cry a mile away as she comes around his finger all too quickly, and they look at each other with surprise. "Hulk!" she yells, and the Hulk nods along as he fingerfucks her through orgasm with wanton roughness that makes her choke on a sob.

She slips another finger inside herself and splits them, lips open and panting as she fucks herself with her fingers while he's still fucking her so good with his, and her eyebrows knit as her whole body trembles for more and more. Another finger, another whine, and her nails are digging into his shoulder as she rides him and herself back and forth. She can't even moan encouragements; she just looks at him slack-jawed and panting and hopes he understands this. Her fingers make a weak and shaking okay sign, and his slick finger flicks her wrist out of the way. Slowly he pushes it into her, and she claws at his shoulderblades and rides both his fingers for everything she's worth. Her entire body is sweating, now; she can feel a pool on her lower back, her neck, even under her knees. Muscles clench hard and almost painfully, and her head lolls back on her neck as she rolls her hips mindlessly for more. He groans, low and long and impossibly loud, and shakes the knot in her stomach loose and she comes again around both his fingers with a loud cry. Twice already. It's making her dizzy and ache and her thighs squeeze the Hulk's thigh so hard as she rides him through it. She can't ever handle being that full, feeling the pull in the core of abdomen. "St-stop, oh, you'resogood." He pulls out his fingers as soon as she asks and she feels so suddenly empty, but there's no way she could handle more of him.

"So that's what I've been missing," she says wistfully, fucked out and fucking happy about that, too. She falls back against his leg with an absolute purr of contentment. But he's not sated, nowhere close, and he's shifting on the bed uncomfortably, trying in vain to hide his cock with the sheet. "Just a minute, Hulk; I'll take care of you." She fights off the urge to fall into nap mode, though judging by how much he wore her out it would have been a killer nap, and rubs the lube from her stomach onto his cock in slow, experimental circles. He bucks up for more, and she slides both her hands down the length and when her thumbs press into the base, he grabs the sheets. All the extra lube on her legs gives her an idea. "I can't fuck you properly--sorry about that--but..." She slides up his body and cinches her thighs around his cock, and the Hulk groans in utmost approval. She grins and slides down faster, harder, and soon one of his hands is closed around her ribcage keeping pace. Damn, he really likes that. Tony tweaks her own nipples under the Hulk's scrupulence, and his radioactive green eyes roll back and yes, she decides, that is absolutely fucking sexy. She moans when her body connects with his and he groans when her thighs clench tighter around him. He sets a hard and fast pace, and her overstimulated pussy keeps pounding against his hip; finds herself biting her lip and panting and gasping all over again. One of his big fingers pops her lip against her teeth and god that makes her absolutely _lose it._

He moans, too, and it reverberates in the room so perfectly. The noise from his stomach tickles up to her clit and she moans out as she clutches his pecs, and he fucks between her legs extra hard when her nails dig into his skin. He comes down her front, coating her stomach and chest but like she gives a fuck, and releases her ribcage and falls back into the bed completely down. "GOOD," he says, and he smiles. Tony doesn't feel proud of herself for sexual conquests too terribly often but this is a sexual Kodak moment; his lips are curled up in the most self-satisfied grin. She picks up his fingers to kiss the tips again, and somewhere between coming and her looking down at his thick knuckles he falls asleep.

She leans down and kisses him on the corner of his mouth again and slides off to go get a towel. She's absolutely dirty in every pore of her being and she loves it, wants to be dirtier, marked. Getting to her master bathroom is no easy feat when her entire body has been so deliciously used. At several points she falls into the wall because her legs just give up. Once she reaches it she checks herself in the mirror. Okay, yeah; big bands of bruises on her arms, slighter fingertip bruises span her ribcage. Marked is covered, then. She's had a lot worse, and these don't hurt that much. They're mostly cosmetic, she decides as she towels off her thighs and stomach. If anything hurts it's her sore muscles, and she'd get that from any fuck so perfect.

When she comes back the Hulk has shrunk back down to Banner, and she silently coos at the warm pile of pink flesh spread eagle in her mussed-up bed. She kisses the side of his face, and gasps when his hand snatches her wrist.

"Tony," he says in his normal tenor pitch, and she kisses his temple again. "You fucked me--Hulk. God, Tony, I was there, I could feel it-see it-hear it; he says thanks, by the way." He turns his big puppy browns on her and she kisses him on the nose. She always gets kissy after sex. Pepper makes fun of her for it constantly. "You're hurt," he says, eyes finally meeting the bruises.

"No. Oh, Bruce, no. I'm fine, really. It was _good_ , Bruce." He smiles and nods towards his chest lazily. But he pulls her on top of him in such a way that his laziness has to be facetious.

"My turn," he growls under his breath, so possessively her back spasms with need and want. She’s so fucked out but with him she feels like she can always take more, and she crawls up his legs to straddle his waist. “You’re going to be mine,” he says as his hands grope her breasts, “in every way he can’t have you. My finger on your clit rubbing fast and hard, just like you like it; my dick pumping into you because you couldn’t have his. Every inch of you begging for me. That’s what you need, isn’t it?”

“You’re not hiding your jealousy very well, there, Bruce.”

“I didn’t plan to.”

He rolls her over on her back, over her, facing her, everything blocked out but him and his broad shoulders and muscled arms. All the sharp intention that wasn’t with Hulk is lurking in the edges of his eyes. She shivers, and his hands close tighter around her wrists. “You’re already nice and fucked out for me, aren’t you?” She gives him a dizzy nod and he leans down to kiss her. He snaps on a condom she didn’t even see him pull out, and the next minute he’s flush against her and pressing his dick into her. All she can give him is a moan as she scrambles her heels into his back.

“You’re so hot and wet for me,” he says, and she arches off the bed when he rubs circles against her clit in his clinically precise way. He catches her mouth in his just before she moans, and he chuckles low when she whimpers against his lips. The finger on her clit slips back to catch the wetness from her pussy and slides back up to rub faster circles, and now she’s absolutely scratching at the hands holding her wrists. Which of course just makes the bastard chuckle again. “Did he feel good, baby?” She moans and nods and he snaps his hips up inside her, making her toes curl into the air.

Hulk had none of Banner’s experienced finesse with her, couldn’t rub her and fuck her apart with Banner’s less-is-more approach. And it’s so fucking wonderful; Bruce has learned all the little ways to make her fall apart and god she can’t do much more but hold on as he digs his feet into the bed and lets go of her wrists to lift her up by the small of her back and fuck her senselessly into the headboard. He keeps talking to her, moaning her name and a myriad of sincere compliments into her hair, and she lets her eyes roll back as the feeling of him takes over.

She comes around him with a racking sob and he strokes back her hair as he fucks her through it. She clutches his wrists and smiles blissfully at him, in only the way she can when she’s come so many times, and he kisses her collarbone as he buries himself into her and comes with a gasp. He takes off the condom and throws it away before he rolls off of her. Bruce sighs in contentment for what seems like an eternity, one hand resting on the steady rise and fall of his stomach and the other making a familiar crook for her. She slides into it and gives his shoulder all kinds of light pecks.

“Good,” he says, voice gravelly from sex and very much like the one she heard earlier, which makes her smile and question the intentionality. The corner of Bruce’s mouth gets a kiss, too.

\--

When they wake up again, they’re late for a team breakfast. Nothing formal, fortunately, not that it isn’t inherently obvious from the sex smell and hair and glow that they having been fucking the hell out of each other. But everyone is in their pajamas, and Clint is telling stories as he attempts to cook something that smells suspiciously like beer and eggs.

Steve catches Tony’s arm to give her her mug of coffee and she winces because hey, his super-soldier grip is bad enough without the Hulk bruises under her shirt. He pulls back with concern, and she gives him a very uncharacteristic-for-the-morning Stark smile. “Did that HYDRA bot actually catch a hit on you, Tony?”

Bruce looks up from his plate of strange eggs with a smile on his face. His eyes are so green it’s impossible not to notice them first. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, and he takes a sip of tea as Steve stares at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hulk and Bruce? Head-over-heels with Tony, except, Tony isn't sexual (beyond a few kisses) with the Hulk. That frustrates the Hulk and Tony is totally catching on, but no offense, she does not want her vagina wrecked. So she starts thinking on other things the Hulk and her could do beyond penetrative sex. 
> 
> She realizes that one of the Hulk's fingers is barely bigger than Bruce's dick -- she can handle that. That sounds fun. She could totally teach Hulk how to do that. 
> 
> He's got a big tongue, oral is totally possible. 
> 
> She could totally be down with intercrural sex with the Hulk as long as she had her thighs lubed just right. 
> 
> So they do it. 
> 
> Bruce comes back after it, confused by the sheer situation. Tony then recants everything and maybe Bruce gets a little jealous (and a lot turned on) and decides to have his own go at Tony right after. 
> 
> +10 for Hulky actually enjoying pleasing Tony, but gets a bit annoyed that he can't do everything Banner can with her.  
> +100 for Hulk actually listening to Tony's explanation of lube and then using it to double fuck her on his fingers (anal and vaginal)  
> +1000 if Tony enjoys it. A lot.  
> +10000 if hulk really really likes intercrural sex with tony and thinks it's way better than sticking it in her.  
> +100000 if tony gets off on that too.  
> +MY LIFE: if when bruce comes back around and decides to fuck Tony silly too, that he tells her he was watching and maybe was a little jealous and then proceeds to tell her exactly how he plans to take her.  
> +my life+internet: If the team, the next day, wonder if tony got into a fight the next day and someone asks Bruce and he does his maniac grin and eyes green and he replies with, "Don't worry about it."


End file.
